


used ta love him but i had to kill him

by oonaseckar



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Gen, M/M, New Relationship, Pining, Wheelchair Sex, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: Charles has been yearning after Erik for a long time.  Too long, he decides.  Time to move on.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Steve Rogers/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 14





	used ta love him but i had to kill him

**Author's Note:**

> Work title is 'lightly reworded' from a Guns 'n' Roses song.
> 
> Chapter title is from 'Paradise City' by Guns 'n' Roses.

Charles has been paraplegic for eight years before he even tries to get laid. At the eight year point, it's more about phobia, than about technical impossibility.

Well, Erik _won't_ fuck him. What is Charles supposed to do, at this point? He doesn't even know the reason, not really. Oh, Erik will still visit -- sometimes -- and even be physically affectionate -- more rarely. But getting down to it? He always has an excuse. And a reason why he has to leave in a hurry.

Well, dammit. Is Charles supposed to pine forever?

He wouldn't normally use such coarse language: but _fuck that._

Fuck it long and hard: no-one's indispensable. Which means everyone's _replaceable_. Even Erik.

It's the first taste, the first whisper of rebellion, of resentment, in all these long, forgiving, pathetic eight years. Charles tastes it, and he savors it. It's _good_. It's the first sprouting of a seed, thus far: but he means to cherish it. It could grow and grow, it could be a mighty oak.

***

And then Raven decides to pay a visit, too. And she brings a young army captain in her wake, for some reason. 

Steve Rogers: and, well, he's _dazzling_. And All. Kinds. Of Interested.


End file.
